The Squirrel
by MegaPenguin
Summary: Piper makes a new friend, but who is she? Is she another stalker? Is she dangerous?


While in prison I met someone, no not in that way, I met an adorable woman while in prison, she had what's known as Peter Pan Syndrome, she had the brain of a five year old. She baffled doctors for years, lord knows as to why she was the way she was. I never found out why she was in prison. I just remember how pretty she was and how innocent she seemed. She was like a child, well that's how the prisoners saw her anyway.

It happened on third month inside, it was a dark night, Tuesday night, I think. I was hungry when I went to sleep, Red wasn't starving me again, it was I just didn't eat enough so I was looking forward to breakfast. I slept soundly that night, I was still getting used to the prison around me. The people were nice, kinda, the atmosphere was alright, kinda, I hadn't been touched yet...kinda. It had been hard getting to sleep but somehow I'd managed to that night, as I lay, dreaming, I felt something drop onto my face. I opened my eyes as my face was being tickled by something, I had no idea what. I opened my eyes and looked right into the green orbs of another woman, I went to scream but she put a hand over my lips.

"Shhh!" She said, she was beautiful, long black hair, piercing green eyes, beautiful cheek bones, oh god was she going to touch me!? No, she dropped something onto my chest, smiled and then climbed over the small wall and running away. I looked to see what she had given me, I smiled as I saw a the multicoloured wrapper of a KitKat bar.

"Candy?"

I chuckled to myself and hid it under my pillow. I looked around again to see if she was still there. There was nothing, only darkness, wherever she was I hope she was alright.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I laid my head back down on the pillow closing my eyes and drifting back to sleep, hopefully not to be woken until morning. Who was that person? I'd never seen her before, she was adorable. Those eyes, I cannot forget those eyes, they were so green, it was so sweet of her to give me candy, lord knows I've missed it.

That morning I walked through the cafeteria carrying my breakfast. Nicky had saved me a seat with her and Alex. I sat down and took a sip of my water. I looked around to see if I could find the woman who I saw last night, the one who brought me candy, but I didn't see her anywhere. I frowned slightly. I wondered if Nicky and Alex had experienced the same thing as me. Have they seen the same girl?

"Hey, guys, I was wondering...has anyone ever brought you candy in the night?" I asked leaning forward slightly.

Alex frowned slightly and looked at Nicky who just started chuckling.

"Awe, you have an admirer." Nicky replied.

"What?" I questioned.

"It was probably Squirrel." She said.

I frowned.

"Squirrel, who's that?" I asked.

"A woman with Peter Pan Syndrome, she's also a thief, but not for like stuff for like food. She steals food when she gets hungry. She probably stole the candy from the kitchen, realized she had too much and wanted to share, she does it a lot, well to people she *Likes* anyway."

I suddenly felt worried. I'd just gotten rid of Crazy Eyes, now I had another one? At least this one was cute.

"Look, I just got rid of Crazy Eyes, I cannot have another stalker!" I said the worry slipping through in my voice.

Nicky waved her hand dismissively.

"Eh, you're fine, Squirrel isn't dangerous, she's like a child, at most she'll leave candy and food for you. To be honest, the woman is like 30 and I don't think she's ever had sex before." Nicky stated.

I continued to look around the cafeteria, there was no sign of her anywhere.

"I thought everyone had to come to breakfast..." I frowned slightly.

"Yeah...so...?" Nicky replied.

"So where's Squirrel?" I took a sip of my drink, god the food was bad, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell that to Red.

"She eats in the kitchen, Red always leaves her something in the kitchen and she eats in there out of the way."

I wondered what this woman did all day, did she just hide away in the kitchen? or did she actually come outside into the real world and meet real people? What was her job in the prison? and why did she steal food!? So many questions. To say I wasn't fascinated by this woman is an understatement, she baffled me.

I gazed to the direction of the kitchen, I wanted to see if I could see her. But all I saw was Red over looking the kitchen staff, but then, suddenly. There was a woman crouching on the floor eating what looked like a bowl of cereal. She had long black hair, the same as the woman from the night, she crouched down like an animal eating her cereal, I couldn't see her face. Who was that? And why was she so different from the other people I met here, I mean yeah, the Peter Pan Syndrome aside, she was bizare, like an animal.

Later that day, just before lunch I wanted to see if I could find her again, I decided to leave out small little traps for her, then maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to find her. I I took some cereal from breakfast, Coco Puffs, no one can deny chocolate. I left small piles of the sugary based cereal around the prison, some in the bathroom, some in the common room, the kitchen and then last of all by my bed. It wasn't creepy, I just wanted to know who left me the candy so I could thank her in person.

Just as I was putting the last pile down by my bed, I was couched down by the wall leaving the cereal. I heard a voice behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nicky asked.

"I'm trying to thank Squirrel for leaving me that candy." I replied leaving the pile, of coco puffs.

"So by leaving little piles of food? You're just gunna encourage the rats..." Nicky commented.

"You'll see by tonight I would have made a new friend." I said standing up, I turn to her looking rather pleased with myself.

That night I slept soundly, the dorms were quiet, no one was about. Not even the guards. You could hear a pin drop, I knew the minute I heard crunching or foot steps I would wake up. I heard something approaching, then it stopped, I opened my eyes and looked at the end of my bed to find that very same woman from the night before standing at the foot of my bed with Coco Puffs in her hand. It had worked, but now what? What was I to do now that I had her here? I bit my lip.

"Hello..." I said shakily.


End file.
